CLASH
by CampionSayn
Summary: Fifty and one drabbles for JackWuya and ChaseKimiko. But, you'll have to read to find out the primary couple.


Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing owns me.

Summary: Wuya/Jack and Chase/Kimiko drabbles. It's strange to think of these pairings, but in some strange way, they're both perfect.

--------------------------------------------

#1- Ruby

It was strange, remembering the first things Wuya had seen when she was released from her prison were a pair of ruby eyes that belonged to the boy that would, one day help her regain a soul.

#2- Saphire

"Perhaps you remind me of what the ocean is like when I look in your eyes?"

Kimiko would never understand why Chase had such a fascination with her eyes. There was nothing particularilly special about them.

#3- Skin

"Get out in the sun right now, you little bug! Don't you know that you need sun to remain healthy?" The Heylin witch questioned the pale skinned boy as he worked on yet another robot doomed to be destroyed.

"Since when do you care if I'm healthy or not?"

#4- Bone

She was skinny and Chase was fine with that, but why did the little fire dragon insist on fasting for some stupid party when he could already see her ribs practically poke out of her stomach?

#5-Sugar

"How is it that you can eat this discusting gunk?" Wuya asked the redheaded Jack, annoyance clearly visible on her face as he placed another spoon-full of the 'gunk' in his mouth.

"It's only brown sugar. It's delicious, too."

#6- Spice

Cooking was, though most humans didn't know this, one of Chase Young's favorite activities. One of the things that he could do without special strength or abilities. So it was a very good day for him when Kimiko bought him some spices.

#7- Chocolate

Perhaps his eyes were decieving him, but to Jack, whenever he looked at chocolate he was reminded almost instantly of a certain Heylin witch, and immidiately after, would buy the sweet food from heaven.

#8- Vanilla

"You know, for a young girl with all of your abilities and talents, you're surprisingly... what's the word?"

Kimiko turned to the immortal, answer ready, though not quite true,

"Vanilla?"

#9- Summer

Birds sang on the summer breaze happily above Wuya's head as she layed on her back, absorbing the sun's wonderfull rays, secretly happy that she had managed to get her pale friend out in the sun. The trick was having the correct brand of sun-block.

#10- Winter

Kimiko had never really liked winter. It was unpleasant and made her feel a sort of unexplainable sense of loneliness.Yet, why was it so good for her when she wandered out of her temple to see Chase standing in the snow making what she could only hope to be a snowball?

#11- Violin

"Strings attached to a thin slice of wood and a stick. I can't possibly begin to see how this can make music, Jack."

#12- Piano

"Now, raise your fingers as high as they'll go into a curved position and tap down on the key." Kimiko instructed the lord of darkness, demonstrating the action. Faint notes following in her hand's wake.

#13- The Wizard of OZ

"A heart is not measured by how much you love, but how much you are loved by others."

Wuya nodded in understanding, pulling the redheaded boy genius closer to herself. Maybe she was not loved by anyone but Jack, but that was fine with her.

#14- Gone with the wind

"Sir, you are no gentleman." Kimiko said plainly, finnishing her laundry and completely ignoring Chase as her stowmed out of the door.

"And you miss, are no lady!"

#15- Hunter

Wuya had accepted long ago that her little flake of an evil genius would never amount to a great hunter of Wu. So she also accepted that, that was probably the best thing for her.

#16- Prey

'Hiding is not supposed to be this hard!'

Despite her thoughts, the dragon of fire stayed well hidden in the tall-grass, making no noise as Chase Young approached with that horrible dragon form in full swing.

#17- Pride and Prujudice

"I knew from the very beginning that you were the last man I could ever marry!" Wuya screamed in harsh tones as she tossed another antique vase at Jack Spicer's head.

#18- Romeo and Juliet

"Arise fair Sun and kill the envious Moon, who is already pale and sick with grief."

The lord of all darkness hoped that his pleadings were enough to awaken the angel born of fire from her sleep in the temple he could no longer enter.

#19- Ugly

"What in god's name ever gave you the impression that you weren't the most gorgeous creature on the planet?!"

Wuya grinned, her left fang revealing itself, glinting in the sun a bit, "Nothing."

Surprise would have shown on Jack's face, but at the moment in was occupied with blushing, realization making it's way to his brain.

#20- Beautiful

The fire dragon's hair was in a rats nest, her face covered with ash, and clothes torn into almost nothing, yet, to Chase Young she looked like a princess.

#21- Demon

She had fallen from grace long ago, and Wuya still liked being a spitefull, soul-sucking vampire, but to Jack, she was his demonic, soul-sucking, spitefull vampire.

#22- Angel

"I'm no longer any good to anyone, but myself. This is fact, learn to accept it!" Chase ordered the little Asian girl, almost sorrowfully.

She shook her head stubbornly, "You may not think so, but I do. You're just an angel who hasn't gotten his wings yet."

#23- Forget

"Maybe it would be easier for you to take over the world if you just forgot about me..."

The aged Heylin turned her head towards the boy, arms still crossed, "You can't possibly be serious, you little moron. How could I forget somebody who could tollerate me for so long?"

#24- Remember

Her body was cold and frail as Chase layed Kimiko into her final resting place, sadness welling in him as he remembered how alive and loving she had been.

#25- Sink

Water was beginning to fill Wuya's lungs in her desperate attempt to rise above the water's surface, pain ever present.

What if no one got to her in time?

Terror was flooding her now, and filling her much faster than the water ever could.

That was, until a gloved and oh so familiar hand grabbed hold of her wrist.

#26- Swim

"No disrespect, but, uh, I'm fire and I don't do water. That's Omi's thing, so I'll just be over there..."

A frown appeared upon Chase Young's face as the blue eyed girl walked quickly over to a patch of thick moss, looking almost afraid.

"You can't swim, can you?"

#27- Black

"What is 'goth', exactly, Jack?"

The red eyed teen looked up from his latest invention to the little purple ghost of a Heylin witch as she hovered above an open magazine of his.

"You're joking right?" He questioned lightly, a smirk present on his face.

She gave him a blank face, joking not even on her mind.

His mouth dropped for about a quarter-second before pointing to himself, "Me. I'm goth, or gothic."

#28- White

"You know, after 1500 years of life you'de think you would have developed a tan by now."

Chase snorted at the female monk's statement, commenting sourly, "As if you're one to talk. You look as if you were dipped into a tank a bleach."

"I try."

#29- Lost

Maybe it wasn't in Wuya's nature to care about anything but ruling the world, but right now she was becoming rather frantic.

"Jack! Where are you? Can you here me?!"

No noise welcomed her back from the woods' abiss. Not even the leaves russle against the wind.

She hadn't lost him, had she?

#30- Stolen

He was gone. Kimiko couldn't even find his faint footsteps imprinted in the mud as she searched Chase's home. All she could find was broken glass, blood, and a few large cat corpses.

#31- Returned

"I can hear your heart... You're not dead!"

Wuya couldn't remember ever in all her long life being as happy as she was at this moment, even if she and the genius were badly injured and covered in filth. Jack was alive and had returned to her.

That's all that matters.

#32- Alone

"Please... don't go."

Blue eyes met sunken gold ones as the Xiaolin fire dragon stopped in her tracks. Chase had never had the need to say please or stay, before.

He never felt he had to before. But, one could guess that's what can happen when you're going to be left with nothing but yourself.

#33- Together

"I suppose you could call us a couple now. Do you think?"

The green eyed witch stared down at the boy beside her under a large chunk of metal he called a car, attempting to fix... something that she couldn't pronounce.

"A couple what?" Wuya asked a bit confused, handing him a swewdriver.

#34- Film

"I still don't see how some little piece of metal can remember what we say and do and repeat it back to us."

Kimiko sighed again as she held the recorder in her hand. Maybe it would just be easier to buy a manual for him?

#35- Photo

"You look really good in this picture."

"I was a purple ghost and you were a child!"

"Yeah... but, you still looked good."

"Jack..."

#36- Lullaby

The lord of darkness soaked up the warmth of the little fire in his arms, as he held onto Kimiko like a child to a blanket small, and quiet whispers of his favorite music drifted through his lungs, creating a lullaby for the young monk that had become so precious to him.

#37- Dance

"One, two, three, turn. One, two, three, turn. You're doing great."

A small pink blush spread to Wuya's face as she and her boy genius twisted and turned in an clumsy and wonderfull dance known as the tango. This was nice.

#38- Stay

Chase couldn't say it. Pride wouldn't let him say the words to Kimiko as she left. Still he had to at least try.

"Kimiko... could you... c-could you..."

The Japanese girl smirked, understanding almost instantly what the man-dragon was trying to ask.

#39- Go

"Go ahead! Leave, what do I care?! Have a nice time trying to take over the world with Bean. Not like you ever needed me to begin with!!"

As the last of his harsh words left from Jack's mouth he turned on his heli-pack and flew towards the open sky, not wanting to let the Heylin witch see the hurt in his eyes.

#40- Keeping the moon

Light of the silent white mass of rock made it's way onto Chase Young's ebony mane as he engaged once again in battle with the Xiaolin monks.

He made his way to Omi, with that all-knowing smirk once again planted on his face, but secretly, he kept a watchfull and carefull eye on the Fire dragon as she battled Wuya, making a mental note to find a sort of punnishment for the hag if she injured the monk.

#41- Sunshine

"Mornin' Wuya! Up, up, up! It's breakfast time!"

"Get out of my room or I'll hit you with the shovel under my bed..."

#42-Never

"Join me. Together we could rule the world."

Sadness slid into Kimiko's eyes as the Heylin lord offered her his gloved hand.

"No. No, Chase I can't. I never would even if I could."

#43- Forever

Jade and untrusting eyes roamed over the sleeping form of Jack Spicer as the little purple ghost of Wuya floated above him, contemplating how long this partnership would last.

#44- Warm

"You're warm."

Kimiko looked up into gold eyes as the Heylin lord stared down at her in a kind of fascination.

"Yeah, that happens when you just get out of the shower."

#45- Chill

"Wuya, I said I was sorry! Now will you please stop throwing my stuff around? You're gonna break something and Chase is gonna have my ass!!"

The redheaded witch paused in her destruction as Jack stood in front of her, holding out a piece of candy with hopefull eyes.

The anger that had radiated off of Wuya faded as she dropped the wrench she had been holding, and took the candy.

#46- Taste

Red painted walls, green carpets and black furniture.

"Personal taste aside, this is a relatively nice looking living area." Chase Young informed his little Japanese female in an apathetic sort of tone, disernable from his usual tone because he was trying not to hit his head against the wall.

#47- Touch

Feeling anything at all besides bitterness was something that Wuya was never really accustomed to, however when Jack had done purchased an electric massage handle for her, she had felt... What was the word?

Oh, yes! Touched.

#48- Sound

To some people silence was a welcomed thing in their usually hectic lives.

Not to Kimiko. Not in the temple. Silence in the temple ment HE was there. There to see her, and only her. Take the sounds of activity away, take away her will to move.

#49- Scent

Lilacs and lavender. That was what Wuya smelled like to Jack. Which was strange, and almost unfathomable, considering she bathed with scented soaps of completely different mediums.

"Wuya, how is it that you smell so good without any help?"

But she would never tell.

#50- Sight

"I can see you, little one."

Eyes remained closed as Kimiko stayed in her meditative position, ignoring the lord of darkness as he made his way leisurely over to her.

"I know Chase. I'm not hiding."

The smile stayed on the man-dragon's face as he set himself beside her, sitting with his legs crossed and his left hand placed upon her right.

Nothing was said between them, comfortable silence setting in as the sun began to rise on the two companions, seeing love between people from different sides of the tracks was a good morning.

And #51- Found

"Please don't leave me alone. Nobody's ever stayed with me as long as you have, before...If you leave..." Wuya paused, breathing in as tears left her eyes, where tears had never been in years. She couldn't let Jack leave without at least hearing her out.

"I can achieve things better with you beside me. Maybe I'll never rule the world but with you near me, it makes me think I can. Because I look at you and I can feel it. And-and I look at you and I... I'm home."

She couldn't continue, dropping to her knees, raking sobs escaping her as she burried her head in her hands.

Silence surrounded her and just as she thought he was gone she felt white, warm arms encircle her.

"I'm not leaving anytime soon."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes! I'm finnished! And thank god, because quite frankly I was running out of things to write for this quartet. It was kinda easy with the Jack/Wuya, 'cause who doesn't love their dynamic? The Chase/Kimiko bit, however caused lots of problems due to the fact that they're like polar opposites.

Still, I hope everyone liked this and HOPE I get some reviews.

_FIN._


End file.
